The present invention relates to a scraper, and more particularly to a scraper having a hand grip construction.
Tool having a hand grip construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,497, (filed 14 Dec. 1959, Ser. No. 859,332, "Tool Having a Hand Grip Construction"). The tool includes two shells 2 and two inserts 30 secured together by rivets 44, 46, 48. This requires additional tools for securing the rivets.
Another type of knife is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,694, (filed 1 Feb. 1988, Ser. No. 150,831, "Broad Putty Knife with Snap-On Tang"). The knife includes butterfly clips 80, 86, 89 for securing purposes. The construction thereof is complicate and is difficult for manufacturing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scrapers.